championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Multifarian Earth
Multifarian Earth is an alternate earth in a plane of reality parallel to Champions Earth. It remains relatively unknown by the mystics of Champions Earth, though at least one arcane villain of substantial power, Luther Black, is aware of its existence. Multifarian Earth is the home plane of the villain Shadow Destroyer, who recently transported his forces through a portal to Champions Earth following the Multifarian's Battle of Detroit. Features of Multifarian Earth Fluid Time Stream Whereas time on most planes is sequential, on Multifarian Earth the time stream fluctuates wildly. Personalities and events from widely different eras of history on Champions Earth are thrown together. Ancient cities coexist alongside and even as part of modern settlements. Even the speed with which time passes is variable, and can be faster or slower than experienced on other parallel planes of existence. Reversed Morality Multifarian Earth is a "mirror universe" of Champions Earth; its people appear to have a sense of morality opposite of that possessed by their counterparts. Foxbat and Mechanon are both heroes, and rather than becoming a hero the Multifarian's James Harmon IV has arisen as possibly the greatest villain either plane of reality has ever known, the Shadow Destroyer. Inhabitants The majority of people that live on Multifarian Earth are human, no different physiologically than those encountered on Champions Earth. In addition, the Multifarian is the home plane of the Karkaradons, a race of shark-men in service to Shadow Destroyer. A number of Karkaradons have accompanied their master to Champions Earth. Notable Individuals ; Shadow Destroyer :In order to obtain power greater than anyone else alive, James Harmon IV of Multifarian Earth stole the collected knowledge of his family bloodline and became the willing servant of Qliphotic entities known as the Presences Beyond. Continually searching for ways to increase the power of his masters, and in so doing himself, he has traveled to Champions Earth in the hopes of using DEMON to obtain knowledge too dangerous for him to pursue himself. Known individuals * The Conquerors (Evil counterpart of the Champions) ** Shadow Destroyer (Evil counterpart of Defender) ** Drogen Lar (Evil counterpart of Ironclad) ** Oubliette (Evil female counterpart of Kinetik) ** Lapis Lazuli (Evil counterpart of Sapphire) ** Warden Arcana (Evil counterpart of Witchcraft) * Kommandant Kodiak (Evil counterpart of Kodiak) * Black Mask (Evil male counterpart of Black Mask) * Stacy Turner (Multifarian counterpart of Mind Slayer) * Psimon (Multifarian counterpart of Psimon) Organizations ; Qliphothic Acolytes :On Multifarian Earth some worship Shadow Destroyer as a god, and a cult of these individuals has formed. These Qliphothic Acolytes believe that by following Shadow Destroyer they can obtain the same Qliphothic powers that he possesses, and they are completely devoted to him a a result. Events ; The Battle for Detroit :In order to open a portal large enough to transport his forces to Champions Earth, Shadow Destroyer sacrificed the souls of the people of Detroit, along with the heroes that sought to protect them, to his Qliphotic masters. When the darkness lifted in the aftermath of his attack, the city was destroyed and almost all of its people lay dead in the streets. References 000 Category:Alternate planes